The Boy Who Died (or so they thought)
by The McQuaid Brothers
Summary: Set in OotP, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and the rest of the crew come to retrieve Harry to Grimmauld Place, but they find him dead, or is he dead? What will happen to Harry if they don't know that he's just under a spell? Or better yet, how will they react...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Unlucky Find**

Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones, all members of the Order of the Pheonix, and creeping through of number four Privet Drive. Their mission was to retrieve Harry Potter and successfully bring him to number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

After Tonks successfully broke a plate in the kitchen, it was clear that the team wasn't doing very good in the stealth factor, no matter, however, as they didn't need to use. For the Dursley family was out of the house, heading to what they thought was the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition.

With the wave of a wand the plate was returned to its original state, and Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye heading to Harry's room on the stairs, still unaware of the scene that would await them. It was only after getting through all the locks on Harry's door would their ignorance end, the suffering begin, and hopelessness set in.

Tonks' excitement was palpable, but not quite contagious, for this would not be the first time that Lupin and Mad-Eye would be meeting Harry again.

The last lock opened itself and Tonks opened the door, revealing Harry Potter, on the floor, unmoving. There was confusion at first, was he asleep? None of them were sure how to approach as what seemed a sleeping Harry. But Lupin was the first to move forward.

The room was as messy as Harry always kept it, but no one seemed to notice the broken window. Mad-eye, however, was able to notice something the others could not. It looked as if Harry hadn't aged at all since he had last seen him. His hair was the same length, barely reaching the bottom of his neck, he was also wearing the same worn down, greyish sweatshirt as the year before, sleeves rolled up.

Harry's back was to them, Lupin bent down and turned Harry over so that he was lying on his back. What they saw took them by surprise.

He was pale, very pale. As a sheet of white paper, the moonlight shown down through Harry's window and reflected on Harry's skin, the effect made it seem as if he were glowing.

But it wasn't his paleness that took them by surprise, it was his eyes. They were wide open, unseeing. Or so they thought.

While Tonks let out a cry, Lupin and Mad-Eye remained silent. Only the look on their faces showed that they saw Harry on the floor before him. The difference between Lupin and Mad-Eye though, was their expressions. Mad-Eye's showed disappointment, while Lupin displayed pain, and sadness.

Tonks' eyes were watering, her hands flew up to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Lupin sat on the ground next to Harry, defeated. But Mad-Eye was still a man of action, and knew not to let emotions get in the way.

"We came here to get Harry and bring him back,"He said. Lupin looked up, curious as to what Moody was getting at.

"And that's what we're going to do,"He finished. Lupin stood up.

"Do you mean-"Lupin was cut off.

"To take his body back to Grimmauld Place? Yes, Remus, I do."

And so they set off, Harry's body traveling with Remus, who knew him best out of the lot. All of them flew on their brooms with heavy hearts as they neared Grimmauld Place, dreading their return when they knew everyone else was looking forward to it.

When they arrived, Lupin passed on Harry's body to the others, to go in first, and bring the news. He felt he would be best, especially for Sirius.

He took his time in walking down the hallway and to the door, he could hear talking behind it, and Sirius's voice. He opened the door.

All the talking had ceased as various members of the Order looked to see who had entered. Sirius's eyes met his, and he realized that he was out of breath, that he was sweating.

"Remus? Is something wrong?"Sirius asked. If only he could keep him in the dark a few minutes longer...

"Sirius...Padfoot, there was nothing we could do,"He managed to say. And with that, Sirius knew. Something had gone wrong, something was wrong with Harry...

Sirius leaped over the table, transforming into a dog to make the jump and to get to Harry quicker. He bounded into the living room and turned back into his human form when he saw Harry lying on the floor, motionless, just as he had been for the past 2 months.

Mrs. Weasley was there too, standing still in complete and utter shock as the members of the Order that had come to get him tried to see if what they thought was true. And one by one, people began to file into the living room from where they had been meeting.

Most of the reactions were the same, gasping, and being taken aback. None too like Mrs. Weasley, who's boggart would have taken the form of exactly what was in front of her, along with other dead bodies of her family.

But Sirius...no, not even Mrs. Weasley could feel the pain he was feeling. He was the only family Harry had, and had been very close to him. In fact, the thing he cared most about in the world was Harry.

And now he was gone.

**IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING, ANSWERS ABOUT THE DURSLEY'S AND HOW THEY NEVER NOTICED THIS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SAME WITH MRS. FIGG AND MUNDUNGUS. **

**THAT IS, IF YOU DECIDED TO CONTINUE READING...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Hex

Snape entered the room. As he was a member of the Order, there was no reason for him not to have arrived with the other members. Despite how Snape so loathed Harry for his looking, and acting, like his father, he could not help but see Lily's eyes. But what struck him most was that no one was seeing out of them. Not Harry, and certainly not Lily. It took him back to the night Lily and James had died, and how he had been the one to lead Voldemort to them.

He left the room before anyone could notice his anguish, and fled from number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

During this time Lupin had taken it upon himself to travel up the stairs and notify Ron and Hermione, who were still oblivious to all that was happening below them.

He took his time in knocking on the door. Hermione answered.

"Ron, Hermione, downstairs please,"He said. He avoided their eyes, something Hermione took notice of.

"C'mon Ron,"Hermione said, urging him out of the room, Ron sensed that something was wrong and immediately followed Hermione down the stairs.

The minute Hermione's eyes landed on Harry's limp form she flung her arms around Ron, and began to sob. Ron, however, didn't do the same, but he didn't stand there in shock either. He nudged Hermione off his shoulders, and he was quickly replaced by Tonks, who put her arms around Hermione and began to comfort her.

Instead, Ron made his way over to where Harry lay. Mrs. Weasley's and Sirius's eyes followed him, no longer transfixed on Harry's body.

He knelt down next to Harry, and to everyone's surprise, he shook his shoulder.

By that time most of the members of the order had disappeared, no doubt making and changing plans in the boardroom. Only Lupin, Tonks, Hermione, Sirius, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were left in the room.

"Hey mate, stop that, you're scaring everyone,"Ron said. This brought Mrs. Weasley back to life.

"Ron-"She began, unsuccessfully holding back tears.

"No Mum, it's okay, he's only playing,"Ron said, he sounded very calm, and very certain.

This brought Mrs. Weasley from tears, to sobs, and she fled the room.

Sirius wasn't affected though. In fact, he didn't even hear Ron, he was too busy with his own thoughts. It was just then that Sirius seemed to notice something nobody else did, and his thoughts of avenging Harry and committing suicide, were interrupted.

Sirius had been sitting beside Harry, looking down on him, when he could've sworn he saw Harry's finger _twitch._

Whether he had imagined it or not, it was a sign of life, and it gave Sirius hope.

**I KNOW IT'S VERY SHORT, I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT SO FAR, SO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO _MAN OF CONSTANT SORROW, MELIKALILLY, _AND _RAUCOUSLAUGHTER _FOR REVIEWING, I APPRECIATE IT :)**

**Chapter 3: Harry Is Dead**

Mrs. Weasley and Tonks ended up being the only escorts Ron and Hermione had to King's Cross station. Hermione had formed a very sisterly-like friendship with Tonks over the summer, which had made Tonks act more protectively toward Hermione.

Hermione, Mrs. Weasly, and Tonks all had silent tears streaming down their faces. They didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Ron was trying to cheer them up.

"Why aren't you listening to me? Harry'll be up and at 'em in no time, you just wait and see!"He encouraged.

Hermione had expected him to act a little more sympathetic, Tonks was the only person she had to feel her pain and comfort her. But when she had to get on the train, Tonks would have to stay, and she would be left with Ron and his countless attempts at convincing her that Harry wasn't really dead. And she would have to suffer.

They reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and slipped through it. Both Ron and Hermione recognized the familiar faces of their fellow Gryffindors, who were quick to notice the Harry was not with them. Hermione noticed Neville coming up to them.

"Harry with you?"He asked. By then Hermione had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and puffy as a result. She was saved from responding.

"Just a bit late, don't worry,"Ron said. Neville nodded, but as he glanced at Hermione his look of understanding was mixed with that of bewilderment.

Once on the train, Ron, with a strange show of chivalry, took care of Hermione's luggage, then sat opposite her in the compartment they had chosen. All the while rambling about how Harry would be there before they knew it.

Hermione had enough.

"WILL YOU STOP IT RON! HARRY IS DEAD, AND WE ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN!"

Saying it out loud had struck a chord in her, it was worse then seeing it before her eyes. It meant that it was true, and she believed it.

She looked across the compartment at Ron, he had lowered his head so that she couldn't see him. Then he said, voice barely audible-

"I know."

Hermione moved from her seat across from him and sat next to Ron, put an arm around him and leaned against him, head on his shoulder. After a minute, he did the same.

Hermione's shouts had been heard throughout the train and an outbreak of chatter ensued because of it. Those who had not known Harry, or cared much for him (mainly Slytherin), talked animatedly about what they had heard. While others, Gryffindors, and those who had a healthy respect for him, were left stunned. And Neville, sitting three compartments away from them, finally understood what he had seen when he ran into Ron and Hermione back at the station.

He was sitting next to a girl with long blonde hair, who had been informing him all that she knew of Nargles. Neville didn't know why, but he was somewhat attracted to her, the way the light hit her golden hair perfectly, giving her face a warm glow...

All that was pushed from his mind now, and he sat there, wondering how Harry's death could have possibly happened.

Even Luna, who was always bubbly and care-free, was wondering the same thing, her expression saddened and depressed. It didn't go well with such a beautiful face, well, that's what Neville thought. Luna looked back at him and he gazed into her silvery grey eyes, where somewhere in the back of his mind he was thinking about how they made other colors look ordinary...

"Was he a friend of yours?"Luna asked suddenly. Neville looked away, he didn't know what to say. He had known Harry since his first year. He realized then how much of his life at school included him, they had talked regularly, shared a dorm, there was even that time during their first year when he, Hermione, and Harry had sneaked around under an invisibility cloak and ended up finding a three-head dog...

He had been staring at the floor through all of this thoughts, he had hardly noticed that Luna had gotten up from her seat across from him and had sat down next to him. But he noticed though, when Luna put her arms around him in some sort of hug. Neville hadn't been given this much affection since he was a little boy, it felt good. He felt better that Luna understood, that a few words of consolation were not enough.

News had traveled fast through the train. All the way from one end to the other. Some even had the nerve to get up and search the compartments to see if what they had heard was true.

Ginny, in a compartment near Ron and Hermione, was sitting sandwiched mean Fred and George, both of them with their arms around her as she cried, and half-heartedly telling jokes in hopes of lightening her up a bit.

"You-stupid-gits-Harry's-dead!"She sobbed. They pulled her in closer.

On the other end of the train Cho Chang sat surrounded by a group of Ravenclaws whom she was friends with. Most of them were talking about it as the Slytherins, but when Cho's best friend Marietta gave them a look they reduced their talk to small whispers. Marietta was never really fond of Harry Potter, but Cho was her friend and in need of her. First Cedric, now Harry. She was falling for the wrong guys.

20 miles away Dumbledore sat in his office, he had been informed of the news almost immediately, but he would not enlighten his staff just yet. He only hoped that the students were oblivious to the reason for Harry's absence...

**SO I FINISHED THE DEATHLY HALLOWS A FEW DAYS AGO, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE REASON TO KEEP ON LIVING IS**


	4. Chapter 4

**FANFICTION IT IS.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MEAN A LOT :)**

Chapter 4: Released

The gossip over Harry had gone down by the time they had reached Hogwarts, but not by much. Once everyone had settled into the Great Hall the staff had seemed to notice the great deal of chatter, but none of the teachers could figure out what it was as they were sitting too far to hear. Snape, however, knew exactly what had happened. And on Dumbledore's orders he didn't discuss or inform the other teachers of the matter, nor would he be allowed with the students. Not that he would want to anyway.

The first years didn't seem to have noticed a thing, all too busy being nervous about the sorting or just being oblivious of gossip and news in the wizarding world.

After the sorting had ended, Dumbledore stood up, and began to speak.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a forced smile plastered on his lips,"welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Food appeared out of nowhere on the five long tables, no one the right side of the room seemed to be very hungry, but Slytherin had no qualms and happily dug into the feast.

Hermione made no effort to eat at all, and Ron couldn't even if he wanted to with Hermione's arms around him.

Other students picked at their food, and some, like Hermione, simply couldn't eat having heard the news. The students of Hufflepuff hadn't been as judgmental towards Harry ever since it was revealed that Harry had returned Cedric Diggory's body to his parents as a favor to him. Along with finding out that they had worked together at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. It wasn't just the students of Gryffindor that felt they were suffering a loss.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore rose to speak once more, the older students had noticed that he wasn't as ecstatic as the years before, they could tell he was trying to mask what they already knew. Some Slytherins, most definitely not friends of Malfoy's, looked a little sullen. A surprise to some, considering the majority of the Slytherin House had a notorious dislike for Harry, but that also proved that not all Slytherins were heartless.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,"said Dumbledore. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now too." (This reminded Ron and Hermione of Harry, and if possible, made them even more doleful.)

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to-"He broke off. For a minute everyone wondered why, but then all eyes turned to Professor Umbridge, she said,"_Hem, Hem," _and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

...

Harry was awake.

Well, he was conscious, he wasn't really sure about being awake. It was more like he was petrified, although he didn't really fit the description.

Sirius never left his side. He kept on talking to Harry, telling him that he would return him to normal as soon as possible. Most of the time though, Harry couldn't tell whether or not he was talking to Harry for Harry's sake, or his own. It was clear that despite what Sirius saw, he still wasn't sure if Harry was even alive at all.

Harry desperately wanted to reassure Sirius that he was fine, that he was alive, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move.

At the moment, Sirius was flipping through the pages of some old spell books and even some of Harry's textbooks from school. Sirius was so determined that he didn't even bother to yell or insult Kreacher whenever he did or said anything disrespectful.

After hours of searching for something worthwhile, and resorting to one of Harry's textbooks from his third year, it was very plain to see that nothing he could find was useful.

Sirius sat down on the ground next to Harry, leaned against the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. Then, to Harry's astonishment, he began to cry.

Did Sirius really care about him that much? He supposed that it was because he reminded Sirius so much of his father, James, and because they had been such good friends. But then again, he wasn't his father.

It hurt Harry to see Sirius sit there and suffer, he looked like a little boy who had just lost his mother in a shopping mall. It made Harry want to to cry too.

And then, he did.

It was hard to tell at first, but when he could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks he knew it was real. Instinctively, he reached to wipe them away.

And he did.

He had been stuck inside his body for months, not even able to sleep. And now he was in back in control.

Sirius didn't notice as he sat up and moved his fingers and toes. It felt so wonderful to be able to move again. He scooted closer to Sirius and shook his shoulder.

"Sirius,"He said. Sirius looked up and the minute he saw Harry he pulled him in a tight embrace, Harry couldn't help the smile spreading across his face.

"I thought I lost you,"He heard Sirius say. To which Harry replied-

"I thought I lost me too."

Sirius laughed and pulled him closer. Sirius asked him-

"I'm guessing you'll be wanting to head off to school."

"I think school can wait a few days,"Harry said.

"Do you want to send a message to your friends?"Sirius said.

"I think I'd rather surprise them."

_**"Oh yes," said Dumbledore. "You see, Kreacher was not able to betray us totally. He is not Secret-Keeper for the Order, he could not give the Malfoys our whereabouts or tell them any of the Order's confidential plans that he had been forbidden to reveal. He was bound by the enchantments of his kind, which is to say that he could not disobey a direct order from his master, Sirius. But he gave Narcissa information of the sort that is very valuable to Voldemort, yet must have seemed to trivial for Sirius to think of banning him from repeating it."**_

_**"Like what?" said Harry.**_

_**"Like the fact that the person Sirius cared most about in the world was you," said Dumbledore quietly.**_

**MORE TO COME SOON :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU TO _KATCONAN_ FOR REVIEWING :)**

Chapter 5: Hogwarts

Harry spent the next few days before his return to Hogwarts with Sirius, he was a bit anxious to go back, but he hadn't seen Sirius for the whole summer, not counting his time as a lifeless corpse.

It felt good to be with Sirius again, they had gotten very close ever since Harry had found out Sirius was his Godfather. It made him feel better to be around him. And Sirius seemed to be in a better mood than Harry had ever seen him, usually he was either concerned or worried about Harry, and when they communicated it had always been about Voldemort and Harry's safety.

At the moment though, their was nothing to worry about. They were in a safe house, and Voldemort thought Harry to be dead, Harry could feel it.

They spent most of their time continuing to clean up the house, keeping themselves busy and talking, and afterwards they would sit at the fireplace and Sirius would tell Harry about his adventures with his father, James, and Lupin. Harry could tell he was deliberately keeping Wormtail out of the conversation.

Every time Sirius would talk about something that he and Harry's father had done back in Hogwarts (things that probably would have gotten them expelled) he would stare off into space with a reminiscent look in his eye. Maybe the reason Sirius cared about Harry so much was because he wanted to believe James was alive again. After all, Harry did look exactly like him, well, except the scar. But Harry didn't want to think like that, it made him feel less important. Like Sirius was only this way because he was using him as a tool to pretend James was still there. Even if he didn't know it.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Sirius had stopped telling the tale of when he and James snuck into Filch's office and found love letters addressed from someone named Mrs. Norris (also the name of his cat, although Sirius had said Filch didn't have a cat when he and James went to school) and stopped to look at Harry.

"Are you alright?"Sirius asked.

"Oh, yeah, just a bit tired,"Harry said. Sirius looked as if he didn't believe him, but didn't say anything.

"Well, off to bed then, I'll see you in the morning."

Harry trudged up the stairs to guest bedroom of the house, which was now Harry's, and took off his shoes. He put on some sweatpants but chose not remove his sweatshirt. The house got pretty cold at night and the covers on the bed didn't do much to keep him warm.

Of course he could have used magic to help keep him warm, but Sirius didn't think it was such a good idea using magic before he returned to Hogwarts, considering the circumstances.

The members of the Order hadn't shown up at the house since the night that Harry was revealed to be "dead". He figured that they didn't think it was safe anymore, that whoever had attacked him had known the Order was to retrieve him. Something along those lines, but Harry didn't think about it much, nor did he care.

He tried to think of what happened the night he was attacked. It had been a few weeks since he had gotten back from Hogwarts, it was the middle of the night, he couldn't see who had attacked very well. He had been asleep, but when he heard his window break he had woken up immediately, what he had seen was a dark, floating figure. Very much like a Dementor, it didn't feel like one. It didn't bring the cold, nor the sadness, the depression...

But what else could it have been? Maybe...no, no it couldn't have been. It couldn't have been Voldemort, otherwise he would have been dead.

A Death Eater? The previous year he had seen them arrive right in front of him, during Voldemort's return, they had traveled in some kind of billowy, black smoke.

And what exactly had happened to him? How did the Dursleys not notice what had happened to him? How had he been cured? All he remembered was being trapped, not being able to move or speak, just lying on the floor in his bedroom, listening to Hedwig's cries...

More importantly, how had he been cured? Dumbledore had told him once that the reason he survived Voldemort's attack when he was a baby was because of his mother's sacrifice. Because of his mother's love, and when he had seen Sirius break down maybe he had experienced just that. But why couldn't that have happened before? With Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione?

Then he remembered, he was able to move his finger, had felt something. But maybe it just hadn't been strong enough.

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw it was half past one, perhaps he should save all this thinking for tomorrow...

...

The next morning he got up earlier than usual, he would be returning to Hogwarts today. He wished that he could stay one more day, and he was sure that Sirius wanted the same thing, but it was time. They could not delay it any longer.

Considering the train at King's Cross was out of the question, and Sirius thought traveling by apparition or floo powder was too dangerous, there was only one other option. Broomsticks. Sirius would fly alongside Harry for safety reasons, that, and he would have wanted to anyway.

They reached the entrance to Hogwarts within a couple hours of leaving the house. Normally Harry would have been bothered by such a long ride on a broomstick, considering his back was also very sore, but he was too anxious about what would happen when he went inside.

Harry and Sirius promised to write each other at the gate, and with a final good-bye and a hug, Harry was left alone.

He had expected everybody to stare, or yell, or whisper once he was inside. But there was nobody there, everybody was either in the Great Hall, or in class. He hoped for the latter, he didn't feel like making a scene.

Was he had stepped on school grounds his trunk had disappeared, no doubt reappearing at the foot of Harry's bed, along with his broom, which he had stuffed inside it.

During the few days the he had spent with Sirius they had also gone to buy his new books and robes for the school year, with a bit of magic Sirius had distorted Harry's face so he would not be recognized, and Sirius went under the invisibility cloak. It had brought fond memories back to Sirius, making him less impatient on the trip.

He would need to go up to the Gryffindor common room to change into his school robes, and when class got out he would slip into the corridors among other students and head off to class. He had found his schedule for the year looking crumpled but as if someone had straightened it out on the kitchen counter. Someone must have thrown it away, and he assumed Ron, as Ron was in denial the last time he saw him, had taken it out and left it for Harry.

Glancing quickly through one of the windows in the doors he saw that the classes were in session, a good sign.

He approached the Fat Lady, she looked at him in astonishment.

"You're- you're supposed to be-"

"Dead, I know," Harry said, he noticed other portraits begin to whisper and talk,"I need to get inside, I wasn't here to get the password."

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have the password there is nothing I can do,"She said.

"Oh come one, take pity on me, after all I have been dead for the past few months."

"So how are you...?" She trailed off.

"I haven't really been dead, just under a spell," The other portraits were listening closely, no doubt this would soon be the topic of gossip, "I just haven't told anyone yet."

She looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but restrained herself. And after studying him closely, she decided to let him in.

"Alright, you can go, but if you don't have the password the next time I see you I won't budge,"She warned.

He climbed in the portrait hole with great relief and headed upstairs to change.

**YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT I'M NOT VERY FAST AT UPDATING...**

**HINT: THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER CHAPTERS COME**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AS ALWAYS :)**

Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out

He found his trunk at the foot of his bed, the room looked exactly as he remembered. Ron's space was messier than he had every seen it but other than that everything seemed in order.

Harry's eyes passed over Ron's bed and he saw a piece of parchment half-hidden under the pillow. That was strange, Ron didn't do his homework.

Curious, Harry walked over and picked up the piece of parchment, it was a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_You're taking an awfully long time to get here, Hermione thinks you're dead, she thinks I believe it, but I don't. How long till you come? I'm getting tired of Hermione always moping, I would rather listen to her lecture me on my homework. _

_Yesterday in class Snape called on her for an answer and she gave the wrong one, and Draco wasn't even a prat about it. So I hope you realize how bad things are getting. _

_Missing you lots, _

_Ron_

Harry folded the parchment back in two and slipped it back where he had found it. He glanced at the clock on the wall across the room, classes would be ending soon. According to his schedule he had potions next with Ron and Hermione, he guessed it would be a good time to show up. Maybe a remark from Snape about how he had been late to school will bring back a bit of normality and calm things down.

He put on his new robes and got ready to head to class. He heard the bell ring to signal the end of classes and slipped into the corridor as the students filled the hallways.

Right away students began to stare and point. It wasn't very hard to spot him, after all, he was the only one in the entire school who wore glasses.

He took off his glasses and kept his head down. He could just see well enough to watch his footing and not run into anybody.

Once he was in the classroom he put is glasses back on and headed to his usual seat. He was the first one in the room.

Snape was at his desk grading papers, Harry could see the look of distaste on his face. He had pictured Snape with an evil grin as he graded papers, but he guessed this suited him too.

He looked up as Harry sat down, his mouth opened and his eyes widened. Harry had to admit, the sight gave him a some satisfaction. He had to try not to grin.

For a minute Snape was just staring at him in disbelief, but other students began to file in the class and his attention went to them. Even Draco, normally quick with his witty quips, was speechless.

Then came Ron and Hermione.

They didn't notice him at first, but it was impossible for them not to when everyone in the class was staring at him. Ron's arm was around Hermione, she looked kind of pale, and was skinnier since he last saw her. Like she hadn't eaten in five days.

Just like Snape, she seemed to come to her senses. She walked toward Harry tentatively, like he might disappear.

And once she was close enough, she smacked him with her book.

"Harry, you complete arse!"She exclaimed.

"You had us thinking you were dead-for-five-days!"She yelled in between hitting him. Ron, on the other hand, just kinda stood there.

After Hermione had successfully given him a concussion, she wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't unlike the time when Harry was getting ready to face the Hungarian Horntail.

"Looks like Potter's got a girlfriend!"

It seemed Draco had recovered. Harry glanced back at him, he didn't know if he imagined it or not, but Draco appeared to be somewhat relieved. The bell rang.

"Settle down, settle down,"Snape said, his voice just as expressionless and monotone as the years before.

"I see young mister Potter has returned from the dead, unfortunately."

Though Harry knew Ron was glad that he had come back, he could tell that Ron was a bit annoyed by Malfoy's comment.

The class dragged on, though nobody seemed to be paying much attention.

When class ended, Snape made his way out of the room before any of the students could leave. Harry had a strong suspicion that whatever he was heading off to do, it was because of him.

It was at that time that Harry decided to pay a visit to Dumbledore.

He had a hard time leaving Ron and Hermione, it was the first time he had seen them since they saw him lying motionless on the living room floor of the Black house. But he reassured himself that he would be seeing them again later and went off.

Harry hurried through the school corridors to Dumbledore's office, trying not to be seen. He made it to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, there was only that small problem of not having the password. He tried a few.

"Lemon drop,"He said. Nothing.

"Sherbet lemon."

"Fizzing Whisbee."

He thought for a moment. What if...

"Harry Potter."

A staircase was revealed, leading up to Dumbledore's office. Harry was almost there when he heard voices in the room.

"He was dead, I saw it for myself," He heard Snape say.

"I will question Sirius about what has happened, but in the meantime we should be grateful that Harry is alive," Dumbledore said.

"Why is he so important, why must we protect him. After all these years you have never told me the reason he should be so well looked after. Yes, he has survived numerous attacks from the Dark Lord, but why him?"

"Have you not yet figured it out, Severus? The boy has a connection to Voldemort, a part of him lives inside Harry. That is why he can speak Parseltongue. Harry is the only one who will be able to defeat him."

"How do you know?"

"A memory. I have convinced an old friend of mine, Horace Slughorn, to show me what has made Voldemort invincible."

"The part of the Dark Lord living inside the boy keeps him alive?"

"Not just that," Dumbledore said, "Harry is a horcrux. One that Voldemort didn't realize he made, as long as Harry lives, and his horcruxes are intact, Voldemort will survive."

"So when the time comes, the boy must die?"

"Yes, he must die."

"You've kept him alive so he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter."

"Don't tell me now you've grown to care for the boy."

"For him?"

He heard Snape cast the Patronus charm, though he couldn't see what it was.

"After all this time?"

"Always."

Harry didn't know what they were talking about, but he chose that time to leave. He slipped quietly back into the corridor, it was empty, classes had begun. He tried to process what he had heard, to get his heart to stop racing. His next class was with a teacher had not yet met, albeit one he had heard about from passing students (when they weren't talking about him.)

Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Dolores Umbridge.

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? **


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU FOR REVIE-OH, NO ONE DID...**

Chapter 7: I must not be late

Dolores Umbridge was to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had heard many bad things about her, but he figured he'd better give her a chance.

It turned out that her very presence just ticked him off, Harry believed it had something to do with the awful pink sweater she was wearing. He thought that her resemblance to a toad was probably that main thing. Other than that, he wanted to kill her.

"Well, well, well," She said, "Look who finally decided to show up."

Her voice was shrill, high-pitched, and was so annoying not even Jim Carrey could have imitated it. Wait, finally? How did she know that he wasn't dead?

"You have some catching up to do Mr. Potter, I will give you your assignments after class. As for your tardiness, you will come to my office at seven o'clock this evening. You will be doing some lines for me."

The rest of the class didn't get much better than that.

It wasn't just the constant glaring from Umbridge, but generally how the class was run. No talking was allowed, at all, and no magic was used. Harry had been about to protest this, but he had the idea that it had been done before, to no avail.

At six o'clock that evening he made his way to the Umbridge's office. He knocked on the door, a voice too high-pitched to be natural told him to come in.

The entire room was filled with pink. Pink decorations, pink wallpaper, and pink furniture. The toxic smell of perfume almost made him gag, and he was being stared down by a hundred cats that were hanging up in plates on the wall.

"Sit down," said Umbridge. Harry did as he was told, albeit reluctantly.

"You won't need your quill," She said as she saw Harry delve into his bag.

"You will be using a special one of mine."

She gestured to a long black quill that sat on her desk and Harry took it.

"You haven't given me any ink," Harry said.

"Don't worry, you won't need any. I want you to write _I must not be late_."

As soon as Harry began to write he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his hand, he ignored it and continued to write. But by the time he had ended the sentence the prickling had given him so much grief he had to see what it was.

The words he had written were now on the back of his hand, but the words soon disappeared. He was using his own blood as ink.

"How many times?" He asked.

"Until the message _sinks in_."

How long would that be? Would it be permanent as soon as he had written it enough times?

He found himself writing for the next hour and a half, needing more and more paper, until Umbridge said it was time to go.

"I think that will be all for today Mr. Potter."

She didn't say anything as Harry got up to leave, she didn't have to, the smug look on her face told Harry all he needed to know.

The words _I must not be late_ could be read clearly on the back of his hand, the redness surrounding the words was so spread out that he could not think to hide it. Only a bandage would cover it, not to mention earn him a few questions.

And that's what it did.

He had gotten the bandages from Madame Pomfrey, who didn't ask questions (although she didn't hide her disapproval). He had hoped that Hermione or Ron wouldn't be in the Gryffindor common room when he had returned, but his hopes were crushed.

But they were both sitting on the couch, Hermione no doubt "helping" Ron with his homework. Ron had probably tricked her into doing it for him.

Hermione, the more observant of the two, noticed Harry's hand immediately.

"What's wrong with your hand, Harry?" She asked. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to lie to them, much less hide it from them. He sighed and unwrapped the bandage. They didn't look surprised at all.

"That hag!" Cried Hermione in frustration. Ron didn't look to pleased either.

"She can't do this, Harry, she just can't. You have to report her."

"No," said Harry, "It's fine, I'll deal with it."

Hermione looked down at Harry's hand in sympathy as he bandaged it back up.

"You should tell Dumbledore," She said.

"No, I don't want to bother him. He's got enough to deal with."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest further, but she spotted something beyond Harry that made her stop. Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them.

"Harry, could you come with me."

Harry did as he was told, he realized that in all the time he had been back he had not seen Professor McGonagall. He would have had to wait until Transfiguration class the next day. Then he remembered she was a member of the Order, or so Sirius had told him.

"Honestly, Potter," She said when they were in the hall, "Do you know how upset I was?"

"Umm, no." Harry wasn't sure how to reply.

"You are very important Harry, very important. Had us all worried, even Severus, if you ask me."

"You mean, because of Voldemort?"

She shuddered at the name, and did not reply.

They made it to the familiar entrance of Dumbledore's office, the password had been changed to _Lemon Tart_. Once up the stairs Harry found familiar faces of people from the Order of the Pheonix. Both who had seen Harry when he was "dead" and some from the photograph Sirius showed him. Even Snape was there, not to Harry's pleasure.

"Sit down Harry," said Dumbledore. He sat down in the chair, centered in the middle of the room. He noticed that all of them had there wands out.

"We just need to ask you a few questions..."


	8. Chapter 8

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I PAID A VISIT TO THE PERCY JACKSON FANDOM AND IT'S VERY HARD TO LEAVE...**

Chapter 8: Questioning

"What was your father's Patronus?"

"A stag, like mine."

"And your mother's?"

"A doe."

"Where were you born?"

Bloody hell, he should know this. He couldn't remember if he ever knew or if he had just forgotten, but it wasn't coming to him.

"Well?"

"I-I don't know."

There was murmuring among the circle of Aurors, the only one who remained silent was Dumbledore, who was carefully studying him.

"Silence," Dumbledore said, the murmuring ceased.

"I believe he's answered enough questions correctly, that will be enough. Harry, you are free to go."

No one did anything to stop him as he left the room, but he heard many protests as he shut the door.

Hermione and Ron were the only people left in the Gryffindor common room when he returned, eager to hear about why he was taken away.

"So, what happened?" Ron asked. Harry sat down on the couch opposite of them.

"Not much, they just asked me a few questions," Harry said.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because_,_" Hermione cut in,"they wanted to make sure it was the real Harry."

"What do you mean the real Harry? Why would they think it wasn't him?"

"Ever heard of Polyjuice potion?"

"Well, yeah, but who would want to be Harry? No offense, mate."

"None taken," Harry said.

"Are you honestly that blind? Death Eaters, Ron!"

"Okay, but that doesn't really explain _why _they would want to impersonate Harry."

Hermione looked exasperated.

"Harry, would you mind? I'm going to bed."

Harry and Ron both watched as Hermione got up and left.

"What's with her?" Ron said.

"Probably just stress, you know, with me not actually being dead and all. You know how she gets," Harry answered.

"Girls," Ron said, as if they were some kind of riddle he couldn't figure out. Which was actually very true.

"So, again, why would a Death Eater want to impersonate you?"

"To kill Dumbledore I suppose, I dunno, they could do a lot of damage if they got into the school."

Ron didn't say anything after that but Harry knew he agreed, and after spending another hour catching up discussing the likes of Umbridge, they headed off to bed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was feeling very guilty.

Seeing his friends so happy that he was back, and how upset they were when they had thought he was dead...well, it depressed him. He didn't want to have to tell them that at some point he was going to have to die, for real this time.

He knew it was something they should know, but his time probably wouldn't be coming for a while, and he wanted to spend his time with his friends for real. Meaning, them not holding anything back because they knew he would have leave them at some point.

No, it wasn't time yet. Harry never wanted it to be.

Doing most of his free time all he could ever do was wonder _when_. When would he take his final breath? When would he sacrifice himself for the well-being of others? There was no doubt about it, Harry would do it, he would rather it be his life than anyone else's. But even then, he was still worried about what was to come.

In fact, he was even so pressed that he hadn't even bothered to defend himself against Snape's coarse remarks towards his potion-making. But it didn't bother him as much as it used to, potions class seemed very trivial to what lay ahead.

"Potter, are you listening to me?" Snape's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"No, sir."

"What did you say?" Snape said, in a tone slightly more vicious than his usual slow, monotone.

"Did you want me to lie, Professor?"

"Hmm."

Snape didn't have a retort for this, he straightened up and gazed down at him in his usual disapproving way.

"I see," said Snape.

Snape didn't do anything more to antagonize him, which he found very odd. It would have been very like Snape to threaten him with Remedial Potions at that point. But whatever the reason, he was glad Snape had stopped there.

The class ended ten minutes later. Harry had planned to leave as quickly as he could, Snape, however, had a different idea.

"Potter, a word."

He watched as Ron and Hermione looked at him in sympathy as they left the room. Dreading whatever it was Snape wanted to discuss, he walked to the front of the room. Snape was standing in front of the desk, arms folding.

"What is on your mind, Potter?"

"Um, what do you mean, sir?"

"I want to know-" Snape stopped, his eyes moved to Harry's hand, which was currently wrapped in a thin wrapping. Harry's hand had begun to hurt again that morning and Harry hadn't had time to replace the bloody bandage. He had done a very good job of hiding it, until now.

"Take off the bandage," Snape ordered. Harry did as he was told, and slowly unraveled the gauze to reveal the scars underneath. The words _not _and _late _were smeared with dried blood so it appeared as- _I must be._

_"_Explain," said Snape, as he headed behind his desk towards shelves of various potion ingredients and substances.

"Umbridge," Harry said, feeling that the word alone explained everything. Snape came back with a small jar of a green paste.

"Use this," Snape said as he handed the jar to Harry,"It will help, but it won't remove the marks from your hand. Those I'm afraid you will carry all your life."

"Thank you, sir."

Great, now he had to deal with looking at his crappy handwriting for the rest of his days, which, Harry realized wasn't very long. He left the classroom even more saddened than when he had come in.

Outside, to his surprise, he saw Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Professor, what are you-"

"I would like a word with you Harry, if you will," Dumbledore said, turning and walking down the hall. Harry followed.

He didn't say a word to Harry the whole way to his office, it was only when he and Harry sat down at his desk that he began to speak.

"I would like to ask you, Harry, how you are alive."

"Oh, um, I was never really dead, sir."

"Then might I ask what you were?"

Harry thought for a moment, he didn't know what he had been. Perhaps it would be best if he just described it to him.

"Um, I was kind of in a trance, really. Frozen. I couldn't move, or speak, it was only when the Order found me and took me to Grimmauld Place that I realized I hadn't been dead."

Harry stopped, not sure whether it would be enough or if he would need to go on.

"Please, continue."

"Well, when I was at Grimmauld Place, lying on the floor, and I saw Mrs. Weasly, Ron, and Hermione, and Sirius, and Lupin...I was really sad. They were all so upset, Ron wouldn't even believe it. They all had thought the worst. But what really got to me, was when Sirius lost it. I never thought that could happen, but when it did...I just wanted to help him, like he always did for me. Then I woke up."

A sudden thought came to Harry.

"Wait, wouldn't Sirius have told you all this?"

Dumbledore had been silent all through out Harry's speech, and Harry had wondered whether his eyes had actually started to water, or if it was just the reflection of light. He was wondering the same thing now.

"Harry, no one has seen Sirius since you arrived at Hogwarts. He's disappeared."

**LIKE? DON'T LIKE? LEAVE A REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Professor Slughorn

"What did Dumbledore mean he was gone?" Hermione asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were currently sitting in the Great Hall, discussing the previous night's events.

"He said that he was missing, that they couldn't find him anywhere." Harry replied, somewhat miserable. He was very worried about his Godfather.

"Where do you think he would've gone?" Ron asked, to no one in particular.

"I don't think he would've gone anywhere. At least not without telling you, Harry, I mean, did you see the way he was looking at you when you were, um, under that spell?" Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione, you're a real comfort."

The bell rang before she could reply, signaling the end of lunch. Each of them had the same class next, Potions, with someone named Horace Slughorn. An announcement Dumbledore had made at breakfast had revealed that Snape was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His room was still in the dungeon, but had been re-decorated. Now the potions room was on the third floor. Harry didn't quite understand the drastic change, but he preferred Snape over Umbridge, who was now "Assistant Headmaster", a job she had invented. He didn't know whether or not it would be worse than her being a teacher, but the title made it sound like she would have more power. So he assumed it would.

"I heard he came on account of a deal with Dumbledore, something about protection, I'm not sure," Hermione commented, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Let's just hope he's better than Gilderoy Lockhart. That reminds me, Hermione, why did you like him again?" Ron asked. Harry saw Hermione's cheeks start to redden as she tried to change the subject.

"Look, there it is!" She exclaimed, pointing out a room a little ways in front of them, then hurrying to get inside.

"What was that all about?" Ron said as they walked into the room. Harry shrugged, just as confused.

Once inside, Harry saw a plump, balding man with his back turned to them, talking to other students. It was only Harry's luck that he turned around just in time to see him. His eyes widened a little as a mesmerized kind of expression took over his face.

"Harry Potter! I can't believe it! Come here, my boy!"

By now the attention of everyone in the class was on him, something that frequently happened, but also something Harry would never be comfortable with. He made his way awkwardly to the professor.

"I can't believe it!" Professor Slughorn repeated,"Harry Potter, in my classroom!"

If only the rest of the teachers were this excited about him, maybe it would help his grades. The bell rang, and brought the professor's attention back to the class.

"Alright everyone, take a seat," He ordered. They did as they were told.

"Now, today I'm going to do something a little different than what I had originally planned, so bear with me. Everyone, would you please go grab a book off that shelf and return to your seats."

"If you'll flip to page 72 you'll find instructions and a list of materials on making The Drought of Living Death," He said. His eyes flicked to Harry upon the last words, but it was so quick Harry wasn't sure the professor even looked at him at all.

"Now, what I want you to do, is _experiment_ with it," Professor Slughorn said. Hermione's hand shot up almost immediately.

"I'm sorry sir,"She said, without waiting to be called on,"Did you say you want us to "experiment" with one of the most dangerous potions in the wizarding world?"

"My dear, that's exactly what I want you to do. Just don't drink any of it, and try not to sniff," He replied, directing the last part to everyone in the class as well. Hermione's hand went up once again.

"Why? Does it also count towards our grades?" She asked.

"Yes, it's so I can grade you on, um, your creativity," Professor Slughorn answered. Hermione then did as she and the rest of the class were told, worrying too much for her grade.

"What does he expect us to do? Throw in some honeywater and horse hair in there and see what happens?" Harry said to Ron, who had an appalled look on his face as he read through the book.

"How is this even possible? I've never seen a more complicated potion!" Ron exclaimed. Harry took his book and flipped to the same page. It was a bit hard to read though, someone had written all over it. He had just begun to work when a though occured to him, he raised his hand.

"Anything I can help with Harry?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes, how exactly will you know what we put in the potion?" He asked. The professor looked puzzled for a moment, but then he lit up.

"That's a very good question Harry, everyone is required to write down what they put in the potion and record what happens," He said, giving more instructions to the class. Hermione leaned in towards Harry and Ron.

"Does he seem a little...underqualified, to you?" She whispered to both of them. They nodded in agreement and went back to their work.

"Oi, Harry, you're supposed to cut the bean, not crush it," Ron said a few minutes later.

"Well, my instructions say to crush it,"Harry said. Ron peered over at Harry's book, but before he could get a good look Harry rested his elbow on the page, and continued crushing the juice out of the bean. Ron was about to protest, but a violent pecking sound coming from the window made them all look up.

The professor got up and unlatched the window, taking the letter from the owl. Harry squinted to see what was written on the cover. It was Professor Slughorn's name, written in a handwriting he was all too familiar with.

**Roses are red**

**Sherlock's blood is too**

**There's a pain in John's voice**

**"He's my friend let me through"**

**The flat is now silent**

**The place is full of dread**

**It only reminds John**

**That his best friend is dead.**

**IF YOU UNDERSTAND THIS POEM YOU NEED TO PICK YOURSELF UP OFF THE FLOOR AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**


End file.
